


The Dad gets a child (or two)

by VoidofLight



Series: High Places Verse [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (and make it double), (⌐■_■), M/M, Prepare for trouble, TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF AGAIN, fite me, honest opinion: team rocket was the only good part of the pokemon sun and moon anime, o rite, soooo, we all knew this was gonna happen, why did is there pokemon in the tags again?, xyz was the best season, ε≡(｡ﾉ･ω･)ﾉ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: You can't be Dad without a child, so our resident Dad goes to get his child(ren)!





	The Dad gets a child (or two)

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already noticed, there has been a lot of foreshadowing as to where this fic is going. (`艸´) Enjoy!

There’s no question about it; Patton _ adores _children. But what most people don’t know, is that Logan cares for them just as much. 

Whenever Grim or Chrissy need babysitting, guess who’s the first to volunteer? Logan. Shocker, I know. It would be Patton, but he’s busy a bit of the time, meaning Logan gets to take care of the little kiddos. Logan’s a teacher at heart, so _ obviously _ he enjoys showing his friends’ children new things. (Honestly they’re just so adorable when they smile Logan just _ can’t _ ** _even_ **.)

Thus, when (just a week after Virgil and Roman got Chrissy) Patton asked if _ they _could adopt a child, Logan said yes. A minute or so later, like… 5 of their neighbors came by because they were concerned due to the loud, ear-piercing shriek they all heard. (One of them was even soaking wet because they were in the shower when they heard the scream.)

Once all the apologies were distributed, Patton and Logan set off to the orphanage!

Walking in, Patton immediately fell in love with the place. So _ many _ ** _tiny _ ** ** _children! _ **Just as Patton was about to run towards them and take as many children as he possibly could, Logan stuck out an arm to stop him.

“Look, love. I know you want to keep them all, but we can’t take them _ all _ . It’ll be difficult to take care of just _ one _ of them; so all... roughly _ thirty _of them is… impossible.”

“B-But how could I choose?!”

“Hm… let’s start by just picking out ten of them.”

Patton was gone the moment he heard “ten”. Sighing, Logan settled into a seat next to a sleeping child and took out a book. It would be a while before Patton finished selecting the first ten, so he had some “time to kill”. 

_ Like… an hour later _

\---

It was, indeed, a long time before Patton came back. During that time, the boy sitting next to Logan had woken up and began silently stealing glances at Logan’s book. Think nothing of it that Logan may-or-may-not-have slid the book just a _ bit _closer to the boy for him to see. The two continued reading like that until Patton came back.

“Lo! I’ve got the children!”

Looking up from his book, Logan saw his husband beaming at him with ten children lined up behind him.

“Ok Patton. Now choose _ one _ of them to _ not _adopt.”

Patton’s face held a look of determination, as he nodded and turned back to the children. After roughly 20 minutes of staring and questioning the kids, Patton chose one to send back.

“Good. Now another one, if you will.”

The whole process went on and on until finally, there was only one child left. He was a spunky little boy, very much like Roman. Bending down, Patton spoke to him.

“Heya there kiddo! What’s your name?”

The boy, who had been eyeing another kid’s lollipop up until that point, looked at Patton. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he answered, “Versa! Whatsa bout you, mister?”

“I’m Patton! But you can call me Dad!”

“Dad?” he gasped. “Does this mean yous gonna adpopt us?”

“Us?”

“Us! Me n’ my brother Vice!”

Patton looked to Logan, confused, as Logan raised an eyebrow to him.

“Well then, kiddo! Could you show me to Vice?”

“Sure! He’s riiightt there!” Versa exclaimed, point to the boy next to Logan (who had taken full control of the book since Logan was distracted).

Patton’s mouth fell into an “o” shape, as he immediately became emotionally attached to the small child who was reading his husband’s notebook of “dumb things he’s heard people say”. Rushing towards the child and picking him up, Patton put on his _ best _puppy dog eyes and looked at his husband.

“Can we get them both, Lo? _ Pleeeaaaassseeee??? _”

The twins, after briefly glancing at each other, began _ also _giving Logan their best puppy dog eyes. Sighing, Logan gave into the cuteness.

“Okay, we can adopt both of them.”

“Hooray!” Patton cheered, before proceeding to the two twins on each of his shoulders and bridal-style carrying his husband over to go fill out the adoption papers. Vice still reading the notebook the entire time.

(Later, Logan would find out that Vice had a pencil on him the entire time and commented on most to every one of the entries in the book. Needless to say, they made the right choice.)

**Author's Note:**

> I would legit give up my life fortune (which is like,,, $70 but still my life fortune!) to get a copy of Logan's notebook of "dumb things he's heard people say".
> 
> ps. asking about the tags is illegal (unless u choose to fite me, in which case u better SQUARE UP)


End file.
